


Five Psychics Patrick Jane Never Met, and One Fake He Did

by morange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dead Zone, Ghost Whisperer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Psych, Supernatural, The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morange/pseuds/morange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five psychics Patrick Jane never met, and one fake he did over the course of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Psychics Patrick Jane Never Met, and One Fake He Did

**1 BTVS - Drusilla**

"Poor poor man, the stars whisper of the blood on his hands. So sweet and innocent" the brunette spoke from behind, setting the hair on the back of Jane's neck even higher. "But the stars don't talk to you." She seemed almost... disappointed. Pouting her lips her fingers trailed along his neck and shoulders until she was standing in front of him. Jane was petrified, what was it about this woman. He didn't even move while she sniffed him. "But you're a treat for another, little Dru can't even taste you." she disappeared in front of his eyes the way she came.

One thing Jane knew? He wasn't going to walk down dark alleys alone again.

**2 Harry Potter – Sibyl Trelawney**

It was woman like this who gave his former trade a bad name. From the attitude to the floating dress she looks like a crackpot of the highest order. Even Van Pelt their teams' believer to his skeptic was treating her with the kiddie gloves. Her eyes flickered from Lisbon's face in the interview room up to where he was standing behind the one-way glass.

'So much sorrow and sadness you hold." Her voice had changed from the high wispy notes it had been before to a deep, powerful tone. Jane felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was obviously just the cold.

**3 Supernatural – Missouri Moseley**

Missouri Moseley was not a woman he wanted to cross, and despite what he'd said when he'd first met Van Pelt he knew when he can across someone with real talent and Missouri had it in spades. Jane tried to leave her to Cho; he had no desire to have his insides read by a woman who had the ability to make him feel all of eight years old again.

"Don't you walk away from me young man; I have a few words for you mister. And don't you roll your eyes at me!"

Van Pelt who was standing on the other side of Jane felt her own eyes widen when she saw he was doing just that.

**4 Ghost Whisperers – Melinda Gordon**

The one thing Jane hated more then the fakes was the fake that bought up his family. He didn't have the mind capable of withstanding all the what-ifs and maybes (he had enough from his own guilt at the situation) when it was compounded on by others. And to have this Melinda Gordon woman walk into their office and say that she'd been talking to his wife? Jane wasn't going to stand there and take this in front of the rest of the team when everyone knew his wife was dead because of him. He turned and walked out of the station, his wife's voice playing on the wind.

**5 Dead Zone – Johnny Smith**

Jane was perturbed, though he didn't let it show on his face. For all his talents he didn't quite know what to make of Mr. Smith and his 'abilities'. Usually he could fit a label of either deceitful or delusional on psychics within twenty minutes of meeting them but there was something... different about Smith. His companion, a sheriff from the local police department (though Jane had lost count of the number of police he had deceived) seems convinced in Smith's talents. Smith himself however, now that was the interesting part, seemed almost hesitant about them. This would bear closer watching.

**+1 Psych – Shawn Spencer**

This fake was good. Okay the fits were over the top and not something Jane had ever used during his career but the cold reading on the other hand, was some of the best work Jane had ever seen. Out of the main focus Jane had asked about him from those in the station (he'd figured out that the murderer was the older brother yesterday and was now just killing time - pardon the pun) and he seemed to be well liked. Jane was impressed in spite of him, he generally hated the show boaters, seeing his past self in their actions but he generally liked this one,

Meeting the man's father was a revelation in of itself which made all of the other clues fall into place.

He sidled up to Henry and stood there watching the younger Spencer's antics. "You trained him well." Jane said idly.

Henry stiffened. "I don't know what you mean," he replied with false nonchalance, just a touch too innocent.

"As someone who spent a large portion of there life doing what he is now I can say you know exactly what I mean. And you've gone a good job. He's not going to be the man with the normal life you wanted, but I think he's ok with that. He's" Jane searched for a word, "comfortable in himself."

Henry relaxed. "I suppose so." He said gruffly. Jane just settled back to enjoy the show of Shawn ruffling Lisbon and Lassiters feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this after it's been sitting on my harddrive for a while. I'm not too happy with No. 3, It seems a bit iffy to me but I'm most likely never going to be completely satisfied with it so here it is.


End file.
